Table Top RPGs
Welcome to the world of Heavens Edge: Tabletop Adventures. This system runs on Pathfinders. Settings these are premade settings for the theme roleplaying guidebook this is the one stop guide to tabletop RolePlay monster manual guide to the creatures that inhabit the monster spirit world and the cards Sample Characters PCs and NPCs or monsters you may run into Rulesets I don't normally like putting rules onto players since D&D offers a lot of options based on your choices as long as they are possible. However, I find that they will be a necessity based on the different players I may work with in the group. So, here are my rules for when people have game sessions with me. 1.) Stay in character for the majority of the session! When you come to the game, you are not yourself you are the character you built. However you may speak out of character in parenthesis or any other mark. Just indicate when you're not speaking as the character. 2.) When making your own choices, explain why and how you do them. 3.) Keep the rating among the youngest players. If a twelve year old is joining in, keep it PG 13. If everyone is 18+, then go ahead and do whatever in the nearest brothel if you want! 4.) Do not offend other players. I will give the offended the authority to damage you, causing loss of important HP and other things depending on the rule set used ( default to D&D 3.5e but can also play using Fate, D&D 4e, Pathfinders, or chronicles. ) 5.) Don't text speak! What really takes the fantasy out of a fantasy game for me is if people keep acting like they're texting on a cell phone. Plus there may be one of the few people out there who doesn't understand some of the words being presented in this fashion. I may make a few exceptions once in a while. There maybe more rules to come and if you follow them then maybe you will get extra rewards at the end of the encounters. Depending on the reference used one of the following will also be used as reference as it is the references used to make the setting. Please look up the corresponding guide D&D 3.5e D&D 4e D&D 5e Chronicles system pathfinders Fate System Tri-stat DX News Currently this is running on beta so things can change till i release 1.0 version. Getting Started Players As a Player, you’ll create a Player, who might choose to take a up a profession, or Class. A Game Master ( GM , DM ) One person must fill the special role of Game Master, or GM, who controls every non-Player Character or monster. They must build adventures, narrate, control non-Player characters and monsters, referee and make judgement for any rules that are not perfectly clear. Books and Dice Players will need access to the Player’s Handbook and Bestiary. Players have restricted access to the monster manual and should avoid metagaming by only looking up a monster's ID entry when they’ve used a dice check to find out the details of a monster's lore. there will be 2 guides here a monster manual and a roleplaying guidebook a DM/GM will need them both but players will only need the roleplaying one. Always use a pencil when writing on your character sheets! Information listed in it are constantly changing ! The Game As mentioned before HE is a high fantasy Action Adventure game similar to dungeons and dragons more so in a way close to the Dragon Quest games on console Category:Games Category:Browse